A Time Traveller's Tale
by Snivy Thistle
Summary: My take on Aeon's past. This story is how I think Aeon would get his time abilities. Albus is a Incubs. Aeon is a sorcerer. Please R&R
_**Snivy: Hello everybody and welcome to my new fanfic. This is a Castlevania fanfic. I know my last one didn't go down well so I'm trying without my sister co-writing this one. Please enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania.**_

Aeon strolled through the village with a little jump in his step every time someone wanted to talk to him. This went on for about half an hour until he met up with Christopher with his sister, Christine. "Good morning Christopher, Christine." Aeon said as he walked closer to the pair. When he was about four steps away from them he noticed that Christine was stroking her brother's arm and Christopher looked worried. Aeon continued on."Christopher, what is the matter?" Aeon asked his friend.

"Aeon," Christine took a deep breath in and continued. "He, we saw a monster last night."

"Oh my- What happened?"

"W-well, we were coming back from a restaurant, through the woods th-then" He couldn't continue so his sister did so for him

"We heard a rustling of the bushes near us. We thought nothing of it. Until we heard a growl come from a bush to Christopher's right. Then we saw it." She finished.

"It had glowing red eyes that could stand out l-like a devil's child. We could not see anything else in the shadow of the night-time trees."

"Then, it came to us it attacked me first with long fangs. The-then they just pierced my skin."

"Shall we go back to my place and take a look at it?" Aeon asked as a smile came across Christine's lips. But it was small so Aeon didn't notice it.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Back at Aeon's home, he walked through the door and sent a telepathic message to his mother telling her that they had visitors. He took them upstairs to the house's library on monsters then got Christine to lie down on the table in the middle of the room. Aeon looked away, distracted. _'Aeon, honey I'm coming to the library to give you a hand, alright?'_ Aeon's mother asked through telepathy, which Aeon hadn't quite gotten down yet but he was almost there.

 _'Alright mother. It's Christopher and Christine that are up here ok? Do you think you will be able to'_ "NOT" Aeon said not in telepathy _'use magic for a while alright?'_

 _'OK darling. Your father's still in bed though so try not to shout.'_

"My mother's coming to give us a hand. Can I please look at the mark?"

Christine pulled back her long, silky, brown hair to revel the scar on her right side that was only twelve hours old. The scar looked more like a bite mark of a bat. Aeon went to the book shelves behind them to look for a book of a monster that would leave this type of bite mark. "Aeon, I'm here what is the matter?"

"Oh hello Mrs . . . ur?" Christine said wondering what Aeon's last name was.

"Oh Christine just call me Elizabeth or Beth which ever suits you." she said with a happy, welcoming smile.

"Mother," Aeon said as Elizabeth went over to help her son.

"What is it darling?"

Aeon's voice was more of a whisper " Where are your books on vampires?"

"Aeon," Beth let out a sigh. "Why, they are right here." she said as she pulled out a book from the middle row. "Here you are."

"Thank you mother." Aeon said as he walked away. But then he stopped. "On second thoughts mother, why don't you tell them" Aeon said as he gave his mother the book.

"So what is it?" Christopher asked them, sounding slightly distressed.

"Well, it was a vampire that attacked your sister last night. By my guess is that either she has some kind of immunity to vampire venom or the vampire just pierced the skin before it left which means hat no venom was implanted into Christine. Aeon please test darling."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twelve hours had passed. Aeon and Christopher were standing in the thick, dense forest waiting for the mystery vampire to appear. They heard wings flapping then the sound of someone landing on a tree branch. Christopher gasped and Aeon stayed very still and calm. "Christopher, do not be scared it will just attack if you are." Aeon said softly. Then the winged monster attacked Aeon, he fell to the floor as Christopher raised his sisters failed attempt at a parasol. He held it to the monster's head. Cautiously, Christopher spoke "What are you?" The monster didn't hear Christopher and continued its attack. Christopher raised his voice, then repeated his question "What are you, monster?" The winged beast stopped .

"Why, I am an Incubus." He then turned away from Christopher.

"What is your name? Answer now before I hit you with this 'sword'"

"That is not a 'sword',it is a parasol." stated the Incubus while the brown haired teenager pouted. "And if it is my name you want, then it is death you will get."

The Incubus started to stand to his full hight then pounced upon Christopher. Aeon was shocked at the sudden change of the Incubus' prey. The young sorcerer was preparing himself to use telekinesis when all three heard a scream from the near by village. The ginger Incubus flew to the sound like he knew who had created the young woman to scream. Christopher and Aeon followed the beast.

They arrived in the home of the drained lady. Christopher ran up the stairs quite fast and was the first to be stood ace to face with a black haired vampire. The Incubus flew and Aeon teleported. The vampire misted when they arrived. The black haired monster misted behind the ginger. "Albus …" He started.

"Kevin …" The Incubus said in despite.

The vampire, Kevin gave Albus the 'Death' stare.

"What are you doing here? How many times do I have to tell you NOT to leave the forest!" Kevin spoke in the ancient Vampiric language, which to humans sounded just like hisses and growls.

"Well, I'm so sorry master" Albus said in a sarcastic tone.

"Right, That's it, I've had enough of this nonsense." The ancient being misted to be at the rear of Albus then attempted to bash him into unconsciousness…

But he had failed as soon as he had misted back into the room because before Albus or Kevin could do anything, Aeon telekinesis Kevin into the nearby wall, hard. However, Kevin managed to raise himself from the floor before the dark comfort of unconsciousness took over him. He then misted and didn't come back after a few seconds they were safe. "I will be seeing you later hopefully, young sorcerer. You still have lots to learn." Albus stated before leaving

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aeon woke up the next morning like nothing had happened. His bedroom was the sane a it was every morning, the window open, the sound of the birds and the morning crow. However on this one particular morning something was different. Aeon left his room to go and meet up with Christopher. But when he past his parents' room he heard something, the sound of his mother crying. 'unusual' he thought as he knocked on the door and his mother aloud him to enter.

"Mother, what is it?"

"Aeon… Y-your f-father, you see h-he is…" She said between her weeping, didn't know how to tell him. She took a deep breath before continuing "Your father is dying so the doctor believes."

"! What from?!" Aeon seemed shocked, sad and surprised.

"Your father was stabbed during the night, but he sew the wound, also the doctor thought that he had some unknown disease because I called him over a few minutes before you got out of bed and he said that your father should be breathing normally by now, but he is not." She took a long deep breath out, kind of like a sigh before leaving the room as she muttered under her breath "I sure hope he survives."

After she'd left, his father woke up only breathing very small sputters of air. It took awhile before he finally realise that he wasn't dead.

"Aeon," He coughed twice before continuing. "Is that you son?" he coughed again.

"Yes father, what is it?"

"I need to ask you something that is so serious and secret that you can never tell your Elizabeth or anyone else!" he coughed the held Aeon's hand, tight like he'd just fell off a cliff and Aeon was helping him back on to the ledge. "You promise me?!"

"Yes father."

"Thank you son." he sat back on the bed.

"I am a type of sorcerer"

"Father that is not that serious or secret!" Aeon smirked when he said that comment.

"Aeon!" he father had one of his quick out bursts again.

"Sorry father. But I didn't know that there were more than one type of sorcerer or sorceress."

"Well there is. Well we are classed as a sorcerer because we are much like a sorcerer so people get us mixed up."

"Father, what are you?" Aeon was bewildered with what his father was saying. Aeon's father opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door.

"I will get it!" was all they heard before the door opened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, hello Christine." Elizabeth nodded her head to her when she said her names. "What can I do for you on this fine day?"

"We were just wondering if Aeon was home. Is he?"

"Why, yes he is. Do you wish to go and see him where he is or should I get him down for you?"

"Oh! Where he is should be just fine. Where is he?" Christine asked.

"He is upstairs to the first room on the right"

"Thank you my lady" they said as they entered the house.

As Christine and Christopher followed Elizabeth's words of wisdom to get to Elizabeth's room, Aeon's father was still talking to Aeon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aeon, I am truly a Guardian Of Time" his father coughed again

"What is that? What does one do?"

"A Guardian Of Time helps to keep time itself in balance, and protects Father Time. For you see Aeon, without Father Time, time would stop, and without Father Time's guardians, someone, somewhere would get to where he is and kill him. Aeon here comes the serious bit" He coughed again. However before he could continue, Christine knocked at the door. They sighed. "Come in." Aeon's father said as he rolled his eyes. Then she entered

"Oh sorry, I did not mean to intrude if you were in the middle of something." Christine said nervously. "Were you?"

"Well we kind of were." Aeon stated calmly

"Oh ok then, I-I will leave." Then she shut the door and left.

"Now that she has gone, where were we? Oh yes. I am dying. Very slowly and I need someone to take my place as the seventh and most important guardian. Seaming as I have a son, Father Time proposed that you take my place. So will you?"

"I-I really do not know father. It was all put on my shoulders so fast, I just, I just really do not know. Can I think about it?"

"No, Aeon I need an answer now because I will be dead by tomorrow then my time abilities will reside themselves into someone else. What is your answer?"

"..." Aeon sighed "Oh ok, fine."

Aeon then touched his father's right wrist and they got surrounded in a blue and white light for about half an hour. Afterwards, Aeon's father's final breath exited his lungs and he became life less. A gargantuan clawed hand came from the wall then rapped itself around the albino's waist and pull him through the wall to an unfamiliar place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This place was completely purple and black. This place had little swirls that the purple was on the inside and the black was on the outside. Placed in the middle of the area was a blue dragon looking at the astounded new traveller. Aeon realised this and stared straight back at the dragon. All around him other time travellers appeared. One, the most noticeable one was blond and looked kind of like your stereotypical clown.

 _'Welcome Aeon.'_

 _ **'I would like to welcome you in quite quickly but it seams that we have a problem in the time of 2036. I would like you to go there to sort it. Do not fret yourself about failing because Amaterasu will be with you.'**_

 _' So shall we get going then Aeon?'_

"Ok."

The white wolf jumped up and sliced through the wall with her tail. Aeon walked though it to the unfamiliar world of 2036. When they got there. There were weird mechanical things making a really strange noise unfamiliar to Aeon.

 _'Do not worry about them, they are called cars.'_

"So what are we doing here then Amaterasu?"

 _'That building.'_ she telepathicly said while she turned her head towards the immense building.

"W-we are going in there!?"

 _'Yes Aeon we are because I can sense where the danger is. And in time, you will to.'_

"What do you call that place?"

 _'We like to call it the Dimensional Rift.'_

"Oh ok."

 _'The other Travellers consist of me, Saint Germain, Chronomage, you, Zephyr, Emmett Marron and Galamoth or Father Time.'_

The duo travelled to the building labelled S.P.A. The building had twenty-seven floors. They ascended to the twenty-seventh floor where the foe lay in wait. The foe was ginger, she had hazel eyes and wore a bikini because she was sun bathing. _'That is her. Shall we eliminate her before she becomes a bigger threat?'_

"I agree."

However, before they could do anything, someone approached from behind them.

"Jennifer get some clothes on! You have work to do!"

"Oh … Do I have to?" she said as she paced towards the man. However, she did this very seductively.

"Stop that."

The two were oblivious to the Time Guardians. Jennifer noticed Aeon when she looked over in that general direction. "Hey cutey pie." she started to stroll over to Aeon

 _'Aeon now is our chance. Get rid of her so we can go back to Galamoth and get you home.'_

Aeon drew his hand backwards above his head.

"Wait, wha-what are you doing?"

"Time Stop!" he then quickly snapped his fingers and lots of blades surrounded the woman. He drew his arm down at the same speed of which the blades would pierce poor Jennifer. Then the move struck …

She was dead within a few quick moments. Then time restarted. However the male that was there never froze, he just pretended to.

"What? Who? What and who are you two?!"

 _'Julius Belmont or rather moustache Belmont as your ancestors once called you before Death came to take them onto the next life.'_

"Amaterasu! So how's Theodore?"

 _'Oh, Theodore, he has also passed on to the other side.'_

"Who will take his place then?"

 _'His son. I am not supposed to tell you that he had a son, but he did.'_

Julius looked back at Jennifer's dead body for a few seconds and he saw that she truly was a Succubus. A pentagram appeared on the floor and from there, Death appeared.

"*sigh*Not another one." he said as he drew his scythe down to almost slice the corpse in half but instead he took her soul and sent it to hell. He then flew away on the only part of him that looked like it was still living.

"Any ways, Ammy, shall we talk somewhere else?"

 _'Ok, but my friend here is coming to.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julius took the two of them to his office. "So then, Amaterasu, who is Theodore's son?"

 _'oh you wish for me to tell you that?'_ Amaterasu looked towards the wall to her right.

 _'Sorry Julius, we kind of need to get back. But, before I leave, Theodore's son is him'_ she coxed her head towards Aeon.

"He's Theodore's son! He look too young to be one of you guys."

 _'Aeon, I would like you to attempt to open a Time Portal.'_

Aeon acknowledged this. Clasped his hands together then he snapped his fingers. In doing so a portal opened that held all sorts of shades of blue and with some white added in there. Amaterasu and Aeon said their good byes and left to go back to the Dimensional Rift where Galamoth awaited them.

 _ **Snivy: So that was my second fanfic, hope you liked it. Also, I recommend that you read The Thirteenth Hour, Ókami, The Tenth Anniversary, Secret Of The Belmonts and The Darkness Arises By my sister Servine. I put these fan fictions because I have Beta read all of them and they are nice Fanfics. And whilst you're there you can read her other stuff to. All of you Ókami fans out there you would have noticed that the White Wolf is not a reference to Castlevania:Lords Of Shadow, it is actually a reference to Ókami. See you in my next fic. Hope you enjoy Servine's Fanfics! :)**_


End file.
